cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tritonia
Background The nation of Tritonia was originally conceived as the business venture of an Australian-American megacorporation. It is an artificial island, or “floating city”, located between Hawaii and Fiji. It was constructed using complex engineering which allowed the city not only the ability to float, but the ability to shift with the winds and waves. As such, immigrants and visitors often have a difficult time initially adjusting to the constant swaying of the structure; usually mild sea-sickness can be expected for a few days. Occasionally, to avoid infrastructure damage during significant storms, parts of the structure will be entirely sealed off and allowed a greater freedom of movement. Movement between sections are exceptionally dangerous at these time and reserved for emergency personnel. Tritonia's corporate backers used it as a hotspot for fishing, undersea mining and salvage, and marine research. It remains a leader in these fields today. Its main exports include oil from deep-sea refineries, and purified water. Tritonia gained nation status on April 22, 2007. In order to achieve its nation status, however, Tritonia pledged to offer a recurring subsidy to its founding corporation. Due to this, tax rates in Tritonia are exceptionally high. After eight months of remaining unaligned, Eric Bunker finally agreed to enter Tritonia into a formal alliance on December 29, 2007. Tritonia joined with Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism, an alliance following direct democratic government policies. Following the events of the LoFN War, however, several NEAT nations who had moved to Blackwater temporarily did not return to NEAT. After remaining in NEAT for a considerable amount of time, Eric Bunker decided that those that had not returned were likely not going to return. Plagued once more by tech and land raiders, Tritonia required a more stable alliance situation. On July 28, 2008 Tritonia joined Nations of Ascended Honor, an alliance which it had friendly acquaintance with for nearly a year. After the decline of Nations of Ascended Honor, Tritonia once more found itself unaligned. Around this time, however, Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism reformed as an alliance and Tritonia joined with them once again. Tritonia has been a member of the new NEAT since June 3, 2009. Government Tritonia was formed as a quasi-Federalist Government. The Director and Administrative Board of Tritonia were originally appointed by the company, and hold a lifelong station unless they choose to resign; in which case the remaining Administrative Board members elect their replacements. Administrators are the heads of the Scientific, Financial, Security, and Maintenance Departments of Tritonia. The current Director of Tritonia is Eric Bunker. Tritonia also has a Board of Representatives. It acts as an advisory board to the Administrative Board. The members of the Board of Representatives are elected by all Tritonians over the age of sixteen. Though the Board of Representatives has no official powers, its influence over the Administrative Board is considerable, and its opinions are not taken lightly. Tritonia's judiciary system is overseen by the Hearing Board. its members are appointed by the Board of Representatives. It operates in a very straightforward and blunt manner, demonstrated by the typical assumption that the accused is guilty until proved innocent. Tritonia has a high conviction rate and harsh penalties. The general population has mixed feelings about the Hearing Board. For the most part, they agree that its current mode of operation keeps crime rates, and keeps foolish tourists from doing anything that might jeopardize the precarious and unique order of the floating city. The Pirate Concern Public outrage about piracy within Tritonian naval territory drove Eric Bunker to declare a State of Emergency on May 28, 2007, effectively turning Tritonia into a Dictatorship. Eric Bunker promised the Board of Representatives that he would rescind the declaration within the coming weeks. Tritonia's military force received a major overhaul; the most noteworthy being the establishment of the Sea Wolves, an anti-piracy unity, which now acts as a special forces detachment for superior national security. Bunker also arranged for a large upgrade in national technology and an increase in the ranks of the Tritonian air forces. Due to the rapid implementations, Tritonia began suffering from a recession. Taking this as his cue to step down, the Director lowered interest rates and repealed the State of Emergency declaration on June 18, 2007. Foreign Relations and Government Policies Tritonia is a fiercely independent nation. The Administrative Board and the Board of Representatives unanimously agree in this respect. The official policy of Tritonia is that it will not follow any order or take any action which it does not conclude to be in the best interest of the nation or its people. The Director has issued a statement that he will strive to maintain diplomatic relationships with some of the larger Alliances. Tritonia's independence policy extends to its remaining in the Grey Trade Sphere so that trade sanctions and senators will not interfere with Tritonia's foreign affairs. Tritonia has a predominantly, but not exclusively, defensive war policy. It will always establish diplomatic contact before engaging in offensive operations and will include means of avoiding immediate aggression in its ultimatums. When coming to the aid of allies, Tritonia's primary goal is to establish a ceasefire and find a diplomatic solution as quickly as possible. Its formal agreements do not exceed the stipulations of a weak mutual defensive pact. Tritonia's international skirmishes have been small and swiftly resolved. Tritonia, at this time, does not approve of nuclear weapons or research. The Administrative Board, with support from the Board of Representatives, has decided that the risk of nuclear catastrophe is too great on such an unstable platform as the floating city. Tritonia has a zero tolerance policy on drug trafficking within its naval territory. Free speech is taboo in Tritonia. The Administrative Board is largely immune to reprimand except from the Board of Representatives. Protest gatherings are strictly monitored by the police and Hearing Board. All immigrants and tourists are welcome in Tritonia. Racism lingers on only in trace amounts. The Hearing Board is very strict on racial intolerance issues, deciding that Tritonians need a solid sense of unity to make their situation work; if that requires enforcing tolerance, the Hearing Board will not shy away from it. Tritonia empathizes with countries suffering from national disaster, but is consistently besieged by similar problems on a near-weekly basis. As such, it will send the aid it can to the countries it deems to be allies. Aid for economic improvement may be granted in the future. While Tritonia's government walks a very fine line between maintaining order and establishing oppression, it will not engage in trade with countries it knows to have poor or inhumane treatment of its citizens. The current Administrative Board has a lax policy regarding Tritonia's national religion. The religion with the most supporters influences the Board of Representatives which is largely responsible for the occasional changes to this national policy. Global Aid Disbursement Beginning June 20, 2007, the Administrative Board began offering to use Tritonian naval space to conduct global aid transfers; due to the success of breaking down pirate raiding in Tritonian waters. To ensure a safe and efficient exchange, all of Tritonia's military forces are recalled and enter a high alert status for the duration of the transfers. Military Structure Tritonia's military was originally a privatized para-military organization. After Tritonia became officially recognized as a nation, however, it expanded into a full fledged military. The minimum age to join Tritonia's National Guard is sixteen years of age. The minimum age to apply to Tritonia's Expeditionary Force or the Sea Wolves in eighteen years of age. Due to the hostile conditions that threaten the operation of the floating island, a mandatory one-year conscription is served in the National Guard upon completion of a citizen's GED; those already having served an equivalent amount of time before its completion are not required to do so afterwards. All military personnel are vigorously trained. Basic training involves general marksmanship, sailing, diving, long-distance naval navigation, naval combat, and close quarters combat. Tritonia is, by its nature, a confined city, and long range combat is typically overlooked outside of its naval application. All soldiers are instructed in emergency procedures including CPR, first aid, search and rescue techniques, and drills targeted towards natural or mechanical disasters effecting the floating island. Branches The National Guard is Tritonia's first responder to all national crises. It also defends the floating city should it come under attack from pirates or foreign nations which refuse to acknowledge its sovereignty. The National Guard is strictly defensive in operation. Tritonia's Expeditionary Force is the nation's offensive military branch. To join the Expeditionary Force, the candidate must be at least eighteen years of age and have served in the National Guard for at least six months for conscripted soldiers or eight months for volunteer/career soldiers. Expeditionary Force recruits spend three months abroad in a land-based allied country. Here they receive traditional training for land and air-based operations including long-range marksmanship, tank operation, and for a select few, aircraft operation and parachute training. The Sea Wolves are the members of Tritonia's special forces detachment, originally established by Eric Bunker under the Anti-Piracy Act of May 29, 2007. To join the Sea Wolves, the candidate must be at least eighteen years of age and have served in the Expeditionary Force for at least six months. Sea Wolf recruits undergo further training in intelligence, counter-intelligence, covert operations, and, most famously, boarding procedures. The Sea Wolves may assist Tritonia's Expeditionary Force in offensive operations or Tritonia's National Guard for city-based peacekeeping. Predominantly the Sea Wolves work in tandem with the National Guard Navy for counter-piracy/smuggling but also act as a special weapons and tactics team for other “delicate” assignments. The Sea Wolves have adopted, “Pirates, ye be warned!” as their motto. Demilitarization Eric Bunker has undergone a rather radical policy change during his tenure as Director. Now an avid pacifist, Bunker has refused to take military action against other nations since the LoFN War. Tritonia has suffered many damages due to this policy of its administrator, but Tritonians seem to have had a positive response to Bunker's decision and display a curious resilience when faced with times of national crisis. A standing military is kept at a minimum at all times. The National Guard still functions as national first-responders and assists in emergency situations, while the Expeditionary Force has been entirely disbanded. The Sea Wolves still remain an official branch of the Tritonian military but their numbers have been drastically reduced and now serve primarily as the Director's personal escort. In memoriam of its military history, Eric Bunker commissioned a National War Memorial dedicated to Tritonia's fallen soldiers. The floating city still maintains its four Tupolev bombers for national events and military funeral services. Sports Following its acceptance into the Nations of Ascended Honor, Tritonia was invited to join the Ark Premier League. Interested and eager for the chance to establish some friendly rivalry with newly allied nations, Eric Bunker assisted in organizing a scouting convention at the Aquadome. On August 1, 2008, the Tritonia Tides were officially entered into the sixth season of the League. The Tritonia Tides played their first game against the Ulentia Hoosiers on August 3, 2008, at Soldier Field. On November 4, 2008, the Tritonia Tides pulled a surprise victory in the first FIFOB World Cup, narrowly defeating the VolNation Volunteers during extra time. On May 3, 2009, the Tritonia Tides claimed a victory in the Ark Premier Classic after successfully completing a strenuous gauntlet of matches against the Franciscan Monks, the VolNation Volunteers, and the Grapes of Wrath.